


my favourite colour

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom McCoy, M/M, Swimming Pool
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: Spock回答了自己最喜欢的颜色是什么，只是Leonard似乎有些不太高兴





	

再次确认了仪表上的读数后，Leonard McCoy放下了手中的医疗器械，抬头正对上Spock褐色的眼睛，他轻笑着指了指对方的腹部。  
“感谢现代医学吧，Spock。希望这回你不会这么快就跳进麻烦里，实在忍不住非要跳的话也不要再拉着我一起了。”  
面对Leonard的调侃，Spock只是挑了挑眉，抓过制服刚要穿上，一旁的好医生又自顾自说了起来，“你真的决定不回去造小瓦肯了？”  
“留下是符合逻辑的。”  
“反正你总有你的逻辑。”Leonard无奈地耸了耸肩，接着他坐回办公桌前开始书写病历，当他以为Spock已经走了的时候，身后却突然传来了一句“绿色”。  
“什么？”Leonard稍微有点被Spock吓到了，更别提他一转身还差点撞上Spock。  
伸手扶住差点连人带椅子一起摔倒的Leonard，Spock才开始解释，“你曾经问我最喜欢的颜色是什么，尽管瓦肯人没有偏好，但是一定要选择一个颜色的话，我会选绿色。”  
尽管已经扶稳了椅子，可Spock并没有松开扶手，“其实你不回答也没关系的，”近在咫尺的脸让Leonard感到十分不自在，他想滑动椅子退后一点，只可惜他敌不过瓦肯人的三倍力，“想不到你还蛮自恋的，毕竟你的血是绿色的。”  
“绿色所包含的范围很广泛，需要精确一定的话，我最喜欢的颜色是榛绿色。”  
听懂了Spock话里隐藏的含义，Leonard终于忍不住伸手推了他一把，虽然瓦肯人还是纹丝不动地站在原地，好在他松开了手，让Leonard顺利和他分开了一点距离，“真想不到瓦肯人也搞这种脚踏两条船的烂事。”Leonard生气地站了起来，似乎是觉得刚刚分开的距离还不够，他又向后退了几步。  
“我并未……”  
“得了吧，Jim生日派对那天，你和Uhura的样子可不像是真的分手了。”  
“你误会了，我和她现在只是朋友，我们都认为这种关系更适合我们。”听到提示下一个病人抵达的“嘟嘟”声，Spock只得准备离开，“等你下班后，我们会具体讨论这件事。”  
如Spock所预料的那样，Leonard并没有乖乖等着和他讨论，在找遍了整栋宿舍都没找到Leonard后，他不得不求助于电脑。  
约克镇的气温被电脑设定在一个能令大部分定居于此的物种都感觉舒适的温度，话虽如此，屋顶泳池所带来的湿气还是令Spock感到少许的不适，看着在泳池里放松地游来游去的Leonard，Spock依旧无法理解地球人对这种运动的爱好。  
“晚上好，Leonard。”  
“嗨，尖耳朵。”听到Spock的声音后，Leonard停了下来，用手梳将额前那些湿漉漉的头发向后梳了梳，朝着Spock的方向慢慢游过去的过程中，他从上到下打量了Spock的瓦肯长袍，“你这身打扮，看样子是没准备来游泳吧？”  
“我相信我们预约了今晚的谈话。”  
“我可不和在岸上不肯下水的人谈。”  
“请不要不合逻辑。”  
“地球人都是不合逻辑的。”  
“我……啊——”就算Spock是有着一半地球人血统的半瓦肯，他也绝对想不到会有被不合逻辑的地球人拉进泳池的一天。  
“比起约克镇上那些安安静静的瓦肯人，你可真是个爱喊叫的家伙。好了，你要和我谈什么？”  
突然被拽进水里的不适让Spock有些走神，等他再度掌握大脑的控制权时，他发现自己正牢牢地抱着Leonard。“你就像我奶奶家的猫，每次给它洗澡的时候，它的反应和你简直一模一样。”  
“将我形容成猫科动物是不合逻辑的。”被Spock的举动逗乐的Leonard抱着对方往深水区移动了一点，这换来了Spock更用力的搂抱。“请不要再往更深的地方移动了，Leonard。”  
“这没什么好怕的，Spock。”  
“我并未害怕。”  
“说的倒像这么回事，你会游泳吗？”  
“……”  
“那就是不会咯？这样吧，只要你在一周之内学会游泳，我会好好和你谈谈，谈什么都行。”  
“这并不……”  
“Spock，这符合逻辑！”Leonard翻了个白眼，“我们还是有些概率能遇到全是水的星球的，按Jim的个性他是一定会组织登陆的，你是打算让大家看着大副沉下去吗？”  
“……要找到一个合适的游泳教练并不容易，因此一周的时间……”  
“我来教你，保证认认真真地教你，这样行了吧？”  
“这是可以接受的。”

“早上好，Spock。”  
“早安，Jim。”  
端着早餐坐到Spock对面，Jim高高兴兴和Spock聊了起来，“大家都说你在学游泳，还顺利吗？”  
“进度尚可。”  
“是吗？那挺不错的。”  
“Jim，我有个关于人际关系的问题想要询问。”  
“怎么了？”  
“更准确地说是感情方面的问题。”  
“我听Uhura说了，你俩彻底分手了，你是想复合？”  
“不，我很满意现在和Uhura的关系。最近，我和一个人告白了，只是他似乎并不愿意给我一个答复。”  
“哇喔，居然是个他？”  
“这是否有所不妥？”  
“不不不，当然没有，这都什么年代了。不过你确定他不排斥同性关系，而且听懂了你的意思？”  
“他并没有表现出任何负面情绪，并且是的，我相信他清楚理解了我的意思。”  
“那你表白以后，他对你的态度有什么不同吗？”  
“这正是我困惑的地方，他对我的态度和表白前并没有任何不同，只是有些排斥更进一步的谈话。”  
“他可能只是担心拒绝了你，今后工作上会有麻烦。”  
“不，他不是会因为不敢而无法直接拒绝的那种人。”  
“这样的话，我觉得你应该……强吻他！”  
“Jim！”  
“我没开玩笑，Spock。既然要是不喜欢的话，他可以毫无顾忌地拒绝你，但他却没有拒绝也没有答应，对你的态度还没有任何的转变，我觉得他也许只是没想好，他可能只是不知道该如何处理这段感情而已。所以你要给他点刺激，也许这样就能想通了呢，最坏的情况不过是他直接拒绝你而已。”  
认真思考了一会儿，Spock拿着他的餐盘站了起来，“感谢你的建议，我想我知道应该怎么办了。”

约定的日子很快就到了，当Spock进入楼顶泳池时Leonard已经游了一会儿了，看到Spock到了，Leonard从水里伸出右手，动了动手指示意Spock下水，“让我看看你游得怎么样了。”  
Spock是个聪明的学生，尽管有那么一些小小的阻碍，他还是在一周之内顺利学会了游泳，虽然不是特别情愿，Leonard还是决定要遵守约定和Spock好好谈谈，只是他刚张嘴想说些什么，就被Spock用嘴封住了唇。一吻结束后，Spock用身体将Leonard困在了泳池边缘，“我相信，我应该可以要一些奖励。”  
在Leonard来得及抱怨“这和说好的不一样”前，Spock又一次封住了他的嘴。  
“尖耳朵，你这是耍流氓！”Leonard试图推开Spock，半瓦肯非但纹丝不动，甚至还向前迈了一步，背部贴到泳池边缘的触感让Leonard感到十分不安。  
“瓦肯人不会耍流氓。”  
“你现在的行为就叫耍流氓！”  
歪头思考了一下，Spock认真回答道：“可你并没有抵触我的行为，我觉得在两厢情愿的情况下，这不能叫耍流氓。”  
看着打定主意不讲道理的Spock，Leonard无奈地叹了口气，“大地精，你可要想好了，和我在一起就没机会有小地精了。”  
“在瓦肯的时候我就上过外星生物学的课程，我当然知道不论你我都无法为对方孕育子嗣。仅仅只是为这个问题所困扰而不愿正面回答我的问题是不合逻辑的。”  
“当然不只这一个原因了，让我想想……”  
不给Leonard继续找理由的机会，Spock又一次吻上了对方的唇，这一次，他的手甚至还不规矩地直接伸进了Leonard的泳裤里。  
和一周前的情况完全相反，现在轮到Leonard紧紧抓住Spock不松手了。被弄得有些腿软的Leonard出于本能抱住了最近的那个依靠，这非但没能为他解决眼前的困境，反而让Spock得寸进尺了起来，似乎是捏够了屁股，他试探性地向Leonard的后穴探入了一根手指。  
“没人告诉你第一次约会不能做这些吗？这甚至都不能算得上是一次约会！嗯……水，水进来了……”  
完全无视Leonard的抗议，借助水的力量，Spock大胆地伸入了第二根手指，然后是第三根。尽管嘴上不停抱怨着Spock的流氓行径，Leonard还是相当配合地任由Spock开拓着自己。  
“啊——上去，在这里继续下去会弄脏水的。”  
有的时候不得不佩服瓦肯人的三倍力，Spock轻松地将Leonard扛在肩上上了岸，将Leonard安置在一张大毛巾上后，Spock一把拉下了已经挂在Leonard膝盖上的泳裤，调整了一下自己的姿势，他抬起伴侣的腿，缓缓进入了他。这并不顺利，Leonard虽然努力放松着自己，可他的身体还是本能地排斥着Spock的进入，等Spock终于完全埋进Leonard体内时，Leonard觉得自己已经没力气回应什么了，他无力地抓着Spock的手臂，感受着身体里缓慢的移动。但很快，他意识到自己错了，当Spock无意中触到他的敏感点时，仿佛一股电流击中了他，发现Leonard的变化后，Spock每次都精准地顶上那点，很快，Leonard真的除了呻吟以外什么都无法做了。  
毛巾在他们剧烈地动作下渐渐皱成一团，为了防止Leonard的背部直接接触到冰凉的地砖，Spock抱起了Leonard，调整姿势后，由于自身体重的作用，Leonard感觉Spock进的更深了，“嗯啊……”  
“你高潮了，Leonard。”  
“闭嘴，不然休想再做下去了。”似乎是为了掩饰自己的窘迫，他靠着Spock的肩膀久久不肯抬起头来，这样的举动引来感觉自己的地球人不合逻辑的可爱的半瓦肯轻轻咬了咬他圆圆的耳朵。  
半瓦肯没有再说什么，开始重重地向上顶弄起来。在他父母的关系里，他早已学会要顺着地球人的意见。  
地球人在自己怀里呻吟的感觉真的很好，更何况，夜还长着呢……

沐浴后Leonard懒懒地坐在椅子上让Spock帮他吹干头发，尽管感觉自己就要睡着了，可他还是无法接受某人超出一般时间的服务，“行了，Spock，这是我的头发，不是tribble。别摸了！”  
带着一点点的不情愿，Spock还是乖乖放下了手里的电吹风。等他们都躺上床后，他心满意足地抱紧了身边的Leonard。结果枕边人却在躺下后突然精神了起来，“Spock先生，不和我说说你是怎么突然想起来要耍流氓的吗？”  
“我并未……”  
“Spock。”  
“我觉得Jim的建议符合逻辑。”

当Jim终于完成了堆积成山的文书工作后，他决定拉上Leonard去夜店好好放松一下，顺利在Leonard的房间找到他时，Leonard正以一种相当舒适的姿势半躺在沙发上边吃着桃子边看着某部老电影。  
“Bones，一起出去玩吧！”  
“不想动。”  
“你连桃子都愿意切得每片一样厚了，就别用这种借口打发我了。”这时，Jim看到了Leonard脖子上有些衣领没能遮住的痕迹，“哦~看来某人是有艳遇了？”  
“桃子不是我切的，是别人给我的。”  
“艳遇给你的？让我想想，除了瓦肯人还有什么种族能把桃子切成这样……”  
“就是瓦肯人。”  
听了Leonard的回答，联想起之前Spock的问题，Jim突然明白了什么，想到自己给出的建议，瞬间僵硬的他慢慢站了起来，“那个……既然你已经有艳遇了，我就自己去夜店了！”  
“哦？真的不用我陪？”  
“不用！当然不用！我能照顾好自己的！”  
“在夜店开门前，不想和我谈谈？”  
“我先走了！”  
看着飞一般逃走的Jim，Leonard觉得他可以用这件事吓Jim很久，或许还能用些什么来和那个学坏的半瓦肯人打个赌也不一定。

-END-


End file.
